The Specific Aims of the study are: 1) determine the kinetics of LDL- and I IDL-cholesterol particles in nephrotic syndrome subjects. This will be accomplished using stable isotopic tracers to label, and characterize the plasma disappearance of, apolipoprotein B-100 (LDL) and apolipoprotein A-1 (HDL) in 6 subjects with nephrotic syndrome following either oral olive oil (control) of FO therapy. 2) determine the effect of fish oil administration on prostanoid metabolism in nephrotic syndrome patients. This will be accomplished by obtaining blood and urine for prostaglandins and thromboxane concentrations following olive oil and fish oil therapy.